Personal emergency response system devices generally provide a capability through which a user can raise an emergency alert when the user feels threatened, becomes injured, or otherwise experiences an emergency situation. The emergency alert can be transmitted wirelessly to elicit a response from a remote recipient.
In some cases, the personal emergency response system device may utilize global positioning system (GPS) technology to transmit the user's location along with the emergency alert, so that the recipient can respond at the location. However in many situations, global positioning system technology may not be as reliable as desired or may have an undesirably high energy consumption that taxes battery life of a personal emergency response system device. Additionally, GPS technology often does not locate adequately indoors, as satellites are typically obscured from view inside buildings. With a conventional global positioning system approach, there may be situations where a user raises an emergency alert and the alert recipient is unable to determine the user's location with an ideal level of specificity or as quickly as desired. Other approaches may utilize cell tower-based or Wi-Fi-based location that are often less accurate than GPS and involve additional hardware and power consumption.
Accordingly, there are needs in the art for improved location tracking of a personal emergency response system device. For example, need exists for tracking location without necessarily relying on a global positioning system detector in the personal emergency response system device. Technology addressing such a need, or some related deficiency in the art, would support robust location tracking and/or personal emergency responses.